Unshed Tears
by inuloveskagome123
Summary: AU Kikyo was simply using Inuyasha to win a bet she made with Kagura. Inuyasha didn't know, but now that he's found out and through with Kikyo, he vows never to fall in love again. But can the new girl get Inuyasha to break that promise? InuKag
1. Desperate

Desperate. That's what I am. Overreacting. That's what my friends call me. I feel lonely and badly hurt. I thought I could trust her. Normally you wouldn't hear me thinking these types of thing. Most people at school tell her that I wasn't worth her time when they should be telling me that since she was, after all, the one that dumped me. But then, why is she crying? It should be me. She knows my weakness, but I don't know hers.

Crying, that's all she does. I sensed absolutely no sadness when she left me. The sad face I see now was before replaced with a smirk. But, why? Once again, my head's filled with different possibilities and questions. If any other girl did this to me, I would be fine and over it. But she wasn't just any other girl. She was Kikyou. She was probably the most popular and pretty girl in school. Around others she acted as the perfect little angel. But when I followed her home one day to give her homework, I discovered otherwise.

Now, normally, I would have thought it was disgusting how she was so…fake, but something about her other personality intrigued me. I don't even know what. Thinking of those memories make me want to cry. She was just using me. There was nothing in that relationship at all. Just hurt and betrayal, but I thought otherwise. I, being the gullible person I am, fell for her. Foolish. That's what I am for getting myself into this situation. But I today vow to myself that I will never get into a relationship like that again, for fear that the same thing will happen yet again. Hurt and betrayal, the two words that describe my life.


	2. Why?

It was lunch time and I made my way to the cafeteria. I didn't want to sit with my friends today. I simply couldn't stand the sympathetic looks they sent my way. I wanted to be alone so I headed outside to the field. That's where I normally went when I felt I needed to think. Within a minute, I had reached my location and I plopped down at the bottom of the biggest tree there.

This is where Kikyo and I would go to when we wanted to be alone and just talk. One single tear traveled down my cheek. Why? That was the one question I wanted her to answer. Why did she leave me after everything we had been through? Did she leave me just because of the bet. That thought made me realize that everything she said was fake. She never loved him. When she said she wanted to get to know him, she was lying too. She only talked to me because of some stupid bet her friends made her do.

I tried to despise her for hurting me like this, for listening to her friends when they dared her to break my heart. I even gave her my first kiss! The only reason she did it was for money. For some reason that made me the slightest bit happier. But then I realized, that it meant that she liked money more than me. I pondered over whose fault it was. Was it mine or hers? It was my fault I had let my guard down, but who could blame me? I was in love. Well, that was what I had thought before. It was like she got me to love her with all my heart, then ripped out my heart. More tears flow down my face when I think about the day she dumped me.

Flashback

It was May 31st, Kikyou and my one year anniversary. Yep, we had been together for one whole year. I was planning on taking her to a special restaurant near the beach. I spent the whole time I was dating her just to save up enough money. I even went out to buy a $800 necklace. Sure, it might have not been that expensive, but I never said I was rich.

She had called me the day before and asked me to meet her at the park near her house. When I reached the park, I sighed when I saw she hadn't arrived yet. I sat down on the nearest bench and waited. Five minutes later, Kikyou arrived at the destination. She had a cold expression on her face and I wondered what was wrong. I said a happy hi and patted the seat next to me. She simply shook her head. Ok, now I was starting to really worry about what happened.

"Kikyou, what's wrong?" I asked, worry obvious in my voice.

"Inuyasha, do you remember the day I met you?" she asked it in a cold voice I had never heard from her before. I nodded my head but she continued explaining. When she finished the part of where Kagura had made up the bet, she chuckled darkly at my sad face that was full of three emotions, hurt, betrayal, and anger. The anger grew and grew.

"So you've been using me all this time to get your bet money!" I screamed out of pure rage. I reached in my pocket, pulled out the box with the necklace, and threw it at her. "How could you?" I ran away and tried to forget everything but I just couldn't get that smirk she had on her face out of my mind. I had to go somewhere to clear out my mind. I wasn't go home and cry all day on my bed. I wanted to cry my eyes out, but my pride wouldn't let me. Now I knew how all the heartbroken girls in movies and storied felt. I had spent one whole year preparing for this day only to have it be a disaster.

End Flashback

Oh how I wished I could go all the way back in time to when I first asked to go out with her. I could stop myself from making a huge mistake.

The bell rang but I didn't want to leave. I thought of this place as my "sanctuary" A place to say things that wouldn't be heard, think things out and not be disturbed. I didn't want to go to my next class. Kikyou was in it. The only reason I joined the class was for Kikyou. The only reason I had worked my butt off the last year was because of Kikyou. The only reason I was here now, was because of Kikyou. The only reason I have ever cried was because of Kikyou. She has caused me so much trouble and pain. Kikyo was the main source of my pain and yet I couldn't find it in my heart to hate her, and I hate myself for that.


	3. My Fault

My fault. When I told my friends about what I had been thinking, they said it was my fault I let her hurt me. It was so hurtful that I punched the person that said that and ran off.  
Couldn't they at least listen without making those kinds of comments? I know that the guy didn't mean it in a mean way but that doesn't matter. He still said it.

Kikyo ignored me all day. Her 'followers' sent me death glares. Well, except for Kagura. She probably knew what Kikyo did.

Today she walked up to me and said, "Did poor Inuyasha get his heart broken by Kikyo? Too bad…You'll have to move on. Kikyo has." She pointed to the back of the room where Kikyo was making out with Kouga. I think of him as my arch-enemy. Well, back to then what Kagura was saying…She smirked at me after that. Pain had filled my eyes. Did she really let her guilt go that easily? She probable sensed me since she stopped kissing him for a second, looked at me, and went back to make out with him. Anger was boiling in my blood. Kagura probably saw it since she started saying thinghs like, "calm down puppy," and "let it go," in a pretend soothing voice. I slapped her and walked away.

Apparently, news got around quickly in this school. By the end of that class, almost the whole school knew about how "poor doggie" got his heart broken and the scene that happened in class. As much as I tried, I just couldn't ignore the snickering and sympathetic looks the kids kept sending me. It was just too much to handle. Within a week I had broke up with Kikyo, found out that she used me, slugged one of my friends, slapped Kagura, and the worst part was that everyone in school knew. This was definitely going in the newspaper.

I was walking to the last class of the day, P.E. I love P.E. since it's the only class where I can run around and not get into trouble. Just before I opened the door, one of my friends came up to me.

"Hey Inuyasha! You know about the whole situation at lunch? Well, don't think too much of that. He wasn't really saying that it was your fault, he was just saying that you shouldn't have dated someone you didn't even love. He just wanted me to give you that message." He finished quickly, waved, and he was off again. The boy I punched was Manten and the boy that just talked to me was Hojo. It was then that I processed what he had said. What did he mean by, 'don't date someone you don't love?' I loved Kikyo. I told that to everyone about 100 times. I didn't think that much of it though. They were both really stupid and once they think they got something figured, they wouldn't let go of their own opinions.

I continued pushing the door open and stepped into the gym. Kikyo was at the bleachers. It seemed like she was waiting for me but she probably wasn't. She only waited for me when we were dating. I had to be brave. I started walking over to her and saw her turn her head. I faltered. Suddenly, I thought about whether I truly loved Kikyo or not. 'Wonderful timing…' I added in my head sarcastically. Of course I loved Kikyo. She's the only one out there for me…right?


	4. My Stupidity

Sorry I haven't updated for like more than a month…I have a lot of work at school and I have a gazillion volleyball games…sigh…anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

I can't believe I'm as stupid as I am. I thought that if I talked things out with Kikyo, she would agree to go out with me. Yeah, I talked to Kikyo, but she just told me to leave her alone and stop stalking her. First of all, how did she know I was following her? I pretty much refused to talk to anyone all day. I didn't even talk to Miroku, my perverted best friend, and Sango, his girlfriend. Miroku, being the oh-so-smart person he is, decided that telling me a hot chick would come tomorrow would cheer me up. I was so mad that I almost punched him. 

Something was definitely wrong with me. I was never this mad with anyone beside my brother before. I didn't love Kikyou_ that _much.

I still had an hour and a half left of school. I sat down and waited for my teacher to enter. A few minutes past and I saw Kikyo and her group of friends walk in with her. She had her mouth connected with Kouga's. I turned away in digust. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly disgust, but the fact that she would do that right in front of my face, knowing it broke my heart. No matter how angry I was, I still couldn't bring myself to hate her.

Class went as it usually went. I had tried my best to ignore the giggling Kikyo as best as I could. I just couldn't stand the fact that it used to be me that would make her laugh and giggle. Of course, she was just pretending I was funny. My god, if Miroku heard what I sound like, he'd tell me to get over her and move on.

I was the first one out of class that day, not able to stand the sounds coming from Kikyo mouth as they kissed. I had never got to kiss her much. It was always a simple peck on the lips or cheek.

I flopped onto the bed onto my bed right when I entered the room. Staring up at the ceiling, I started thinking. Why hadn't I realized sooner that Kikyo was using me? I must be one of the stupidest people on earth. A few tears leaked through my eyes as I thought about what would've happened if Kikyo had actually loved me. We would be together, happy. I definitely did not sound like myself. What happened to the punk that never cried, or admitted (to even himself) that he wasn't the best?

I decided that, from then on, I would never act hurt about the whole Kikyo situation. I bet that Kikyo wants to see me sulk around, and then embarrass me by telling me I could have her back if I begged. There was no way I was ever going to let Kikyo, or anybody for that matter, entertain themselves by watching me like that. I'd go to school, and return to the person I used to be. You know, the punk guy that didn't take crap from anyone. Yeah, I like that idea.

Feeling satisfied with myself, I fell asleep thinking my worries were over.

* * *

Sorry, I planned on making this chapter longer and adding Kagome, but I was trying to update fast so I kind of rushed on this. I hope you like it anyway. Sorry if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Xoxobubblesxoxo12

My friends gave me the nickname Taco Mel. Lol.


End file.
